Boys Don't Care About Clothes
Boys Don't Care About Clothes jest piosenką z odcinka krótkometrażowego Just Not Into It. Śpiewają ją Vinnie, Russell i Sunil. Wersja polska' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDnY77cXAGM 77.45.100.131 17:39, maj 3, 2016 (UTC)ju Russell: Chłopaki wolą robić coś Z daleka od szat, mody mamy dość Vinnie: Choć mógłbym być w białym wdzianku gość Ale mniejsza z tym, to nie ważne Wziąć kapelusz, jasne! Russell: O-o-o nie Jak model nie chcę midrzyć się! Sunil: Nawet jeśli komplet ten to czad To jeszcze tylko mi tu gitary brak Wszyscy: Chłopak nie dba o strój Moda jest dla bab nie gości jak my tu Każdy chyba wie Nas nie obchodzi to w czym się chodzi Russell: Gramy! Vinnie: Nie mógłbym dzień w dzień Bez ruchu stać jak manekin ten Russell: Ja wrzucam na siebie byle co Ładne ciuchy mierzyć czas Pokaż mi co jeszcze masz! Sunil: O-o-o nie! Cały ten cyrk już wkurza mnie! Może kąt lustra trochę zmień Ciut w lewo może daj nie w prawo Wszyscy: Chłopak nie dba o strój Moda jest dla bab, nie gości jak my tu Każdy chyba wie Nas nie obchodzi, to w czym sie chodzi Wszyscy: Chłopak nie dba o strój Moda jest dla bab, nie gości jak my tu Każdy chyba wie Nas nie obchodzi to w czym się chodzi Chłopak nie dba o strój Moda jest dla bab, nie gości jak my tu Każdy chyba wie Nas nie obchodzi to w czym się chodzi Nie! Wersja oryginalna https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Q4xsHNsyBs : Russell :: We boys have better things to do :: Than trying on clothes 'cause you want us to : Vinnie :: I might look great in this cool white suit :: But it doesn't mean that it's all that :: Let me try that white hat! : Russell :: Oh-oho no :: I'm not your one-man fashion show : Sunil :: Even if this combo is inspired :: A really cool guitar would be required : Russell: Something like this? : Sunil: Oh, yes! Oh, wow! : Sunil and Vinnie :: Boys don't care about clothes :: Fashion is for girls, not macho guys like us :: Everybody knows :: There's one thing boys don't care about, and that's... : Sunil: Oh, wow! You look really good in that! : Russell: You think so? I was worried it makes my butt look big. : Sunil: No-no, not at all! It's very dashing. Sort of a fabulous famous artist! : Russell: Why, thank you! I was thinking the same about you. : Sunil: I'm going for Renoir meets a Venetian gondolier. : Russell: Nailed it! : Vinnie :: I don't have all day :: To prove myself out on some display : Russell :: I grab anything and put it on :: Oh, wow, I like this one a lot :: Show me, what else have you got? : Sunil :: Oh oho yeah :: Trying on clothes just makes me mad :: Can you, please, hold that mirror there? :: A little to the left : Sunil: No-no, to the right! Oh, perfect! Hm-hm! This looks quite wonderful. What was I saying? : Sunil and Vinnie :: Boys don't care about clothes :: Fashion is for girls, not macho guys like us :: Everybody knows :: There's one thing boys don't care about, and that's... : Russell: You look very sophisticated, Vinnie! : Vinnie: Yes, well, I've been known to make appearances in high society. Dressing the dress is very important! : Russell: Mm-hm! I know just what you mean. : Sunil: Please, gentlemen, you're blocking the mirror. : Russell: Oh, I'm sorry. : Vinnie: Oh, here you go. : Sunil: Thank you, it's okay. : Sunil and Vinnie :: Boys don't care about clothes :: Fashion is for girls, not macho guys like us :: Everybody knows :: There's one thing boys don't care about, and that's... :: Boys don't care about clothes :: Fashion is for girls, not macho guys like us :: Everybody knows :: There's one thing boys don't care about, and that's... :: Clothes! Kategoria:Piosenki